


Sing Me to Sleep

by tattoosanta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, Lullabies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights Seijuurou had a hard time falling asleep. Luckily for him, there's a quick and easy solution to his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HanaHimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/gifts).



> A request for boredInsanity~   
> This was originally on dA, but I figured I might as well put this on AO3 too.

Seijuurou often had a hard time falling asleep at night. He'd either get so busy he didn't stop and slow down, or he'd keep himself up with his thoughts until all hours of the night. It became a rather nasty habit for him. 

Shintarou knew this bad habit very well, and was always quite set on changing it. Every time he'd go over to the redhead's house, he'd force him to lay in bed until his eyes closed. 

That night was very different. Seijuurou had been laying beside him for at least ten minutes, but he still couldn't settle down. Eventually, the smaller of the two turned on his side and looked Shintarou in the eye tiredly. "Shintarou..." He mumbled, his voice cracking slightly. "I can't fall asleep." 

The green haired boy frowned and propped himself up on his elbow. "I wonder why..." He muttered, mostly to himself. It wasn't news to him that Seijuurou had trouble falling asleep, he just always had to wonder what caused it. 

"Will you..." The redhead started, cutting himself off with a squeaky yawn. "Will you sing something for me?" Now, typically Seijuurou never asked for anything like that. He'd quietly suffer until he couldn't keep his eyes open any more. Tonight must have been different. 

Shintarou stopped for a second, completely in shock. Had Seijuurou just asked him to sing him to sleep...? "You want me to...?"

"Sing to me... please." Seijuurou repeated quietly and looked away from the other teen. "If you don't mind, that is..." 

Shintarou thought--but only for a moment--before pulling Seijuurou up and into his arms. "I don't mind." He whispered. "What do you want me to sing for you?"

Seijuurou paused, then shrugged. "Whatever you like." 

"Alright..." Shintarou sighed quietly. He didn't want to think too long on the subject, so he picked the first lullaby that came to mind, one he remembered Seijuurou liking when he heard it. Sure, it might have been a Christmas song, but it was a nice, calming lullaby. 

He took a deep breath and slowly began the song, his voice quiet. He held Seijuurou close and gently rubbed the redhead's arm to help him fall asleep, and occasionally stole glances to the smaller boy to see if he was dozing or not. 

After a while, Seijuurou finally did find himself being lulled. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a large yawn. Eventually, he just gave up and closed his eyes, resting his head on Shintarou's shoulder. 

Once the redhead's breathing evened, Shintarou stopped and smiled. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's temple before laying down with him still in his arms. "Good night, Seijuurou..."


End file.
